memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Gheryzan (NCC-97017)
“Our destiny is in the stars, so let’s go and search for it.” – William Hartnell |yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards|launched = Stardate 84119.89|shuttle = * 1 ''Aquarius''-class light escort * 11 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units|image =USS Gheryzan-A docked.png |image2 = |caption2 = |length = 1,041.5 m|beam = 385.32 m|draft = 150.84 m|crew = 2100}} The USS ''Gheryzan ''(NCC-97017) was a tactical variant (Block I/T) star cruiser, overhauled into a (Block II/S) after the Iconian War, that was in service to Starfleet in the early 25th century. History In mid-2409 President Aennik Okeg was seeking a way to inspire Federation citizens and honor its member worlds. After the warm reception his decision to name a starship in honor of the Federation's recent treaty with the Romulan Republic received, President Okeg decided to name a series of star cruisers after the member worlds of the United Federation of Planets. The earliest were the (for Bajor), the (for Ktaris), the (for Betazed), and the USS Gheryzan (for Trillius Prime).What's in a Name? ''(starship names inferred) The ''Gheryzan, ''a tactical variant, was launched on stardate 83843.15, placed under the command of Captain Radzen Tos, and assigned to Ktarn Fleet, where it became part of Task Force 202. The vessel saw extensive service through the Undine and Iconian Wars, receiving significant damage during the latter conflict. During the rebuilding of Starfleet after the war, the ''Gheryzan was refit into a Block II/S star cruiser. Relaunched on stardate 84119.89, the starship was once again placed under the command of Captain Tos. Technical information When first launched as a Block I/T star cruiser, the Gheryzan was 1062 meters in length, 374 meters wide, and 148 meters high. After its upgrade to a Yorktown-class, the vessel was 1041.5 meters long, 385.32 meters wide, and 150.84 meters in height. A single Yoyodyne 47B M/ARC Warp Core, two Keenser/Pegg Heavy Impulse Engines, and two Inline Flux Secondary Impulse Engines (on the saucer section) served as the propulsion system on the Block II/S Gheryzan. The vessel also carried an advanced sensor package, consisting of 12 DYN-90 Multi-band Linear Sensor Suites, four Omniwave Passive Sensor Matrices, and a single JAWS Active Directional Sensor Array. Carried armaments were 21 Mk. XIV Phaser Arrays, six Variable-Payload Torpedo Launchers, and three Yoyodyne 960-B Unified Field Emitter Arrays."Starfleet's New Odyssey: The Future of the Super-Capital Starship," TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar 244, no. 6 (Stardate 84208.8): 84-85. The Gheryzan's crew consisted of members of the Human, Trill, Vulcan, Klingon, Bolian, Gorn, Saurian, Bajoran, Rigelian, and Andorian species, as well as androids, exocomps, and photonics. Standard crew complement of the vessel was 2,100. Holographic projectors were equipped throughout the Sahving Valley. These allowed for emergency holograms to be quickly activated at any location at the time of need. As such, the starship's computer stored the programs for three emergency medical holograms, three emergency engineering holograms, and five emergency security holograms. As both an Odyssey-class and Yorktown-class star cruiser, the Gheryzan carried ten shuttlecraft and six workbees. An auxiliary craft, the , was also docked in the aft of the vessel. Senior staff The following were the senior staff of the Gheryzan. * Commanding officer ** Captain Radzen Tos (2409-): Joined Trill male from Trillius Prime. * Executive officer ** Commander Vol (2409-): Vulcan male from Vulcan. * Chief operations officer ** Commander Lorha (2409-): Klingon female from Qu'Vat. * Chief tactical officer ** Lieutenant Commander Aunrez Nare (2409-): * Chief engineering officer ** Senior Chief Petty Officer Meg'qo Izron (2409-): Bolian male from Bolarus IX. * Chief science officer ** Commander Rrit (2409-): Gorn male from S'snagor. * Chief security officer ** Lieutenant Commander Arkelena Otelia Sirko (2409-): Human female from Earth. * Chief medical officer ** Lieutenant Commander Nikcad Aonzke (2409-): Saurian male born on Starbase 39. * Chief conn officer ** Lieutenant Thar'yl Pruu (2409-): Lyran female from Lyrus. :See the article USS Gheryzan personnel for additional information. Embarked craft * (NCC-97045), light escort. * Tenaran (NCC-77845), ''Flyer''-class shuttle. * Ganses (NCC-77901), ''Flyer''-class shuttle. * Sethe (NCC-83737), shuttlecraft. * Ilrienh (NCC-82738), shuttlecraft. * Najana (NCC-84410), runabout. * Kem'alta (NCC-84493), runabout. * 4 Type 11 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units Gallery Gheryzan bridge.png|Bridge of the . Gheryzan approaching DS9.png|The Gheryzan approaching DS9. Gheryzan over Earth.png|The Gheryzan in Earth orbit. USS Gheryzan-A at Earth.png|The Gheryzan-A over Earth. Appendices Connections References Category:Federation starships Category:Ktarn Fleet vessels Category:Odyssey class starships Category:Yorktown class starships Category:Star Trek: Legends